Rainbow Road (SMNS)
This article is about the stage in Super Mario New Star. For the course in Last Impact, see Rainbow Road (LI). Rainbow Road 'is the one of the two secret stages in Super Mario New Star, that does not contain Bowser or a Cap Switch. The method to access this level is identical to how you access the Wing Cap in the original Mario 64. When in the interior of the castle, jump on top of the statue with the giant star. Stand on the randomly off-colored square and go into first person mode. Mario must look above the pipe leading to Darklight Cave near the highest point of the star. The stage itself is a slight redesign of the original Rainbow Road of Super Mario Kart, which must be navigated using a shell instead of a kart. It is a pretty straightforward track, with a couple of Thwomps and grey blocks (which represent other racers) in the way. The bright rainbow after the starting platform is all quicksand (or mud, as the sign says). This version adds two new features. The first being a small safe house on the bottom of a steep slope near the halfway point, as well as a tunnel which is used as a "shortcut" Stars ''All star names are fan-made and not official '''Race around the Rainbow For any Mario Kart fans out there, they should know this course like the back of there hand. Too bad this tracks's finish line is not at the end of the first lap. Mario must use the shell to enter the small safehouse in enough time. Grab the shell from inside the box and carefully avoid the many grey blocks. After you pass all of them, start to gain speed as the starting line is after them. Go through the track, avoiding the three Thwomps and the higher grey blocks, and approach the slope after the curve. Go down it and enter the small house to cross the finish line. The rainbow wood interior is not quicksand like the rest of the track Rainbow Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins on the track. Mario must now normally complete the track while collecting the coins, as there are none on the slope lead to, or in the house itself. Their locations are as follows: #On one of the grey brick neat to the starting line. #In the middle after the start #On a higher grey block after the first Thwomps #On top of a very high grey block after the turn. Mario can jump over it if at full speed and a precise jump. #In front of the slope #In the middle before the turn that leads to the tunnel #On top of a Thwomp directly before the tunnel. Mario can jump onto it if on the ground with full speed. #In the tunnel When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears on the starting platform. Enemies *Thwomp Category:Level Category:Secret Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Outer Space Category:Music-Mario Kart Category:Slide